flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Taiyoraza
Taiyoraza is a major Draco antagonist in Flurutus: Genesis. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Antagonist Personality Taiyoraza is the queen of all the draco. She takes her position as their queen extremely serious and she expects everyone else around her do the same. This counts for people that aren't even aligned with her or the Draco. She is also the one of the few people in the world with the most amount of power right now and she takes that matter very seriously as well. In fact, she loves it. She loves being in control that she can sometimes go mad with it. If she sees fit, she will eliminate someone herself or have someone else do it for her, even if they didn't do something explicitly wrong. Sometimes, she will make up excuses for someone she really hates so she'll have a better chance claiming that they "made a grave mistake against her authority as queen". As a direct descendant of Syhomn, she considers what her father was able to do to be the will of the Divine and will not question his choice. On the contrary, she supports what he did and wishes to carry on his legacy. Until the day she is killed by someone stronger than her, she will continue ruling over this world with an iron fist. Despite her wanting to carry on her father's legacy, she knows very well the foolish mistakes he made. She is extremely cunning, intelligent, and understands that what her father eventually decided on changing the fate of the world. Sure, Syhomn tipped it in their favor, but she would never attack somewhere so rashly. There were dozens of people there who could destroy her or her father. She will only attack someone she knows she can defeat. If she ends up underestimating them, she will fight until she can't anymore. On top of this, she has a deep respect for her own race, but only if they follow tradition. Those who fail at following the tradition set by her father over all these years are worse than trash to her. While she believes this quite strictly, she still considers herself "responsible" for the trash that strays from the path. That is, until they die. Once they die, they have nothing more to do with her. If someone comes to confront her about a matter concerning one of the dead Draco, she will say "maybe you should have come to me before they died, hm?" Often, she showcases an extremely bad temper when someone challenges her thoughts or words. Of course, she is normally well-tempered and patient. She considers this to be a part of an act she likes to put on. The only time she will ever blow her stack for real is if someone mentions her father in a bad light. That's when things really get bad. No one ever wants things to go that far. Especially not with her. Background Taiyoraza was born from an egg left behind by Syhomn in days past. 215 years ago, she awakened from an egg, and immediately took her place as their leader. It was as if she knew how to be queen even as a young Draco, and had all of the memories of what happened to her father as soon as she was born. The Draco had been in a state of disarray for many years, and they had gone through king and queen after king and queen, and they were beginning to lose their strength in the world. When Taiyoraza stepped up to the plate, they accepted her leadership with open arms. They wanted to be at the top spot again. Luckily, Taiyoraza seemed to have a plan in mind. She even proved her strength by destroying a captive of the outside world that they had brought into her. Her magic was explosive and devastating, even in small amounts. Though she was just a baby, she was in control of everything. They considered this a sign from Syhomn beyond the grave and would not even question why Taiyoraza knew all that she did. They didn't even question why she was so powerful to begin with. All they knew was, was that she was a direct descendant of Syhomn. Many of them were but Taiyoraza seemed to be pure of any doubts or uncertainty, making her the obvious choice to lead the Draco. Upon her coronation as new queen of the Draco, it was announced to the world. This spelled trouble for everyone. When she was revealed to be their leader as a child, everyone laughed at first. "She was just a child!" No one would truly take her seriously, right? Taiyoraza expected this and had to prove herself. Taiyoraza went out, in the world to do just that. With her power and the combined power of the Draco, she was able to tear apart several towns, cities, and other areas of the world to prove that Draco still had their ruthlessness and power. She went around to all corners to the world, enjoying the chaos that it brought. She enjoyed seeing people under own foot and she enjoyed the power that she had at her fingertips. She didn't even need to train her own body, she simply had all this power at her fingertips from the moment she was born. She was very calm, collected, and just having fun. As she continued to do this, people quickly recognized the power of the Draco once more. This lasted for quite some time. Right when she was about to go back to her homeland, something happened. Someone deliberately made a pass at her about her father. It was just a vague, sort of subtle comment but she became quickly enraged nonetheless. She used her first Draconian roar that day and ended up not only murdering the person who said something about her father but the entire city that the person lived in. Furthering her reign over the Draco and the world, everyone truly saw why the Draco were so powerful at that point. Nothing could even be done about their overwhelming strength because as the years went by, they just continued to grow stronger, rivaling both Devils and Travelers in strength. Now, at 215 years old, Taiyoraza rules with an overbearing, iron fist and will strike down anyone, even her own kind, when they question her methods. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:RPCs Category:Unaffiliated Category:Genesis Category:Draco Category:Teddyursaa Category:FlurutusSeries